If You Can't Beat Him
by CrazedHumor
Summary: First day of classes at college and Jeff was already tardy. Way to start off the year. It wasn't like he was anticipating anything else anyway. Then again...he probably should have seen his boyfriend's hand slipping into his pants in the middle of class.


**Title: **If You Can't Beat Him...

**Author:** CrazedHumor

**Rated:** M/NC-17, for explicit sexual situations and swearing

**Summary:** First day of classes at college and Jeff was already tardy. Way to start off the year. It wasn't like he was anticipating anything else anyway. Then again... he probably should have seen his boyfriend's hand slipping into his pants in the middle of class too. Really wasn't far off from normality. College!Niff with a pinch of Klaine.

**Warning:** Though you need no background information, this is _loosely _a future RPF of one of my current RPs and thus is _somewhat_ based on the personalities, characteristics, and background of the portrayed Nick and Jeff. Also, _completely_ ignoring Blaine being a junior in canon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If You Can't Beat Him...<strong>_

So... he was running a little late. His alarm hadn't exactly gone off and though he had woken up early to a very _nice_ aroma close to him, he had fallen back asleep soon after, arm covering his face from the light through the window and keeping his mind from waking up to the realization that he _had to get up_. Soon_. Now. _Instead, he found himself rolling over further into the sheets and sucking up what heat he could find, stuffing his face into the pillows and blocking out any reality for another hour until he woke with a start. He bolted up, checking the watch he had abandoned the night before on the stand nearby and tugging on his nearest pair of jeans in a rush. He had thrown on a sweatshirt he was sure wasn't his own over his head and running out the door, pushing his hair back down against the side of his face and grabbing his book bag, that had thankfully been packed the evening previous, to run for his destination.

He skated by crowds of people, glancing down at the writing on his hand, the dark mark on his wrist only _just_ catching his attention with a smile as his blonde hair waved in his face with every step forward. Quickly, he made his way through one of the lines, grabbing a cold beverage to wake him up for the hours to follow, before he threw himself into the correct building and shuffled hurriedly down the hall as he counted the numbers above the doors, looking for the correct one that would lead him to the end of his miniature heart attack.

Jeff shrugged his backpack on his shoulder as he pushed the door open to the lecture hall where it opened up to nearly three hundred seats, half full of students who hustled around to find spots and catch up with fellow classmates and friends. It was the first day of freshman year. New and bottom of the totem once more, he had made it to college far from home and found residency and comfort in his new living situation. Jeff bit his lip and somewhat hesitantly let his eyes wander the many different faces, searching for one specific pair until they noticed a hand raise and a voice rang out. "_Jefftster_!" He couldn't help but grin, teeth showing and the corner of his eyes wrinkling as he made his way up the steps toward the loud brunette at the end of one of the isles until a hand stopped him just the step before he reached his destination. Looking over and down, he laughed. "Hey, dude." He held a hand out, waiting for the curly haired shorter male to bump his fist.

Blaine had long since ditched the hair gel and let his curls loose though he hadn't rid himself of his tight fitting, pattern covered clothes. Jeff continued to look farther, noticing the hand that the other fellow ex-Warbler was attached to. "Kurt, man, what's up?" He licked his lips and nodded, adjusting his backpack once more. "You guys had earlier classes, right? How'd they go?"

Blaine flashed a smile and chuckled. "Yeah! Literature and Love. It's all about the romances through the ages of literature. Everything form Salome to the dazzling Romeo and Juliet." He glanced over at Kurt who nodded in return. "The teacher needs to lighten up on his corduroy, but other than that, I think it'll be a fabulous class."

Jeff shook his head with amusement. Not too much had changed in the last almost two years. The couple had had their ups and downs, but overall they had kept steady and ended up deciding to go to the same university in New York. It had only been chance that Jeff had also found himself in the same school as them, causing constant smiles a the thought that a little bit more of him had traveled with his transition into the next part of his life.

"And I see you just woke up."

Jeff's whipped to the side, eyes landing on the first brunette he had seen and heart jumping slightly in his chest. The corner of his mouth turned up and he shrugged nonchalantly. "Wasn't in much of a hurry... and I woke up to a delicious bed-side breakfast." He ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth, remembering the syrupy taste of his previous meal. "I wonder what kind of gentleman would have done such a thing?"

The teen shrugged in return and opened one of his notebooks, fiddling with a pen between his fingers. "I dunno... must have been some hunky, breathtaking, male specimen with brains to match." He looked up with a large grin and eased back into his desk.

The blonde raised a brow. "Right." He rolled his eyes before leaning down to scrunch up his face with a smile and gently press his lips against the teen's and murmured against him. "Thank you, Bird."

Nick pressed back, hand coming up to tangle his fingers in the hair at the back of Jeff's back to hold him there. "Of course, Dove." He licked his lips before moving away and adjust his legs for the blonde to get through, just as the professor entered the room and started to speak. The people around them quieted down and eyes turned their attention toward the front where there stood an old desk and large projector started up, only showing a white slate.

It had been over a year now. Six years since he had first met his counterpart and one... amazing year full of love and laughter and struggles during their friendship that had turned intimate. Anniversaries had come and gone, Nick not coming near short on their one year, stunning Jeff speechless for weeks. It was still hard to believe. After months of debating on their continuation of school, not only personal difficulties keeping them from making their decision, but pure indecisiveness causing them to keep their choice up in the air until the very last moment. New York had, in the end, been the best choice after Jeff had decided to keep to his dancing and pursue something in the performing arts. Nick, meanwhile, had easily gotten accepted, his high marks helping him slide into acceptance along with his extracurriculars, though he had no idea what to do with the rest of his life. They had both agreed, though, that they would stick together, no matter where it was they were headed. And they had.

Jeff rubbed his eyes, still not fully awake and coherency slim as they focused and unfocused on the board. He hadn't... gotten much sleep last night. Nick had insisted that they "break in the beds." Both of them. Even though they were already pushed together. He was sure that their neighbors were going to hate them. They had taken student housing. Though they were living in an apartment, the walls were thin and he was sure those on the other side of them already knew the nature of their relationship. Not that it bothered him anymore, other people knowing. It was that... well... they were loud.

Jeff adjusted in his seat, thoughts correcting themselves. _'I'm loud_.'

He tried to focus as he saw the outline to the syllabus posted on the screen. In the corner of his eye, he watched his boyfriend scribble in the words on the first page of his notebook. In the columns on either side of the white there were small notes and doodles. Shit, he had already fallen behind. He hastily worked to catch up and halfway when he felt fingers curl around his free hand, not needing to glance to know that Nick had taken it as he let a soft smile cover his features.

It didn't seem like too hard of a class, he sussed out as the teacher continued to speak in front of them. Nothing too demanding. Show up. Take notes. Study. Unit exams. However, as the minutes slowly passed, he found it more and more difficult to pay attention to the speaker.

Instead, his thoughts wandered to the brunette at his side as he heard Nick whine slightly. At first he thought it was merely due to the adjustment in his seat... then the thought that maybe he had fallen asleep... but every time Jeff glanced over, Nick either kept his eyes on the board, face straight, or glanced over at him confused or in worry at _his _well being. It got... harder as the lesson went on. There were slight gasps and suddenly Jeff found Nick's lips against his ear, head leaning on his own and breath brushing across his lobe. The blonde shifted his legs and squirmed slightly in his seat, suspicion starting to turn in his mind as he remembered similar sounds both of them had been making last night. He didn't know what it was about it, but the sound of Nick moaning in his ear always got the better of him...

Suddenly, his knee hitched up, slamming into the underside of his folding desk that hid his lap from most others and his feet kicked into the back of Kurt's chair, causing the well-kept teen to glance over his shoulder with a confused expression before turned back toward the front of the room. There was a loud echo across the hall and a pause took place in the professor's words before he continued. Jeff instantly scrambled to cover his lap with his jacket, licking his lips worriedly until he found that all the eyes were off him. He glanced down, running his line of vision along the arm that disappeared beneath the coat and attached to his boyfriend. He glared, nostrils flaring and brows coming together, he whispered out viciously, "_No_."

Nick finally looked over, a smile dancing on his lips as his hand started to move beneath the shield, fingers and palm working against the crotch of Jeff's pants. "That's not what you moaned last night, over and over _and over_."

Jeff flushed, once again remembering just how loud he was.

Just when he thought Nick was going to pull away the heel of his palm shoved against Jeff's growing bulge and caused the blonde to bite his lip and stifle a groan. He breathed deep through his nose before lowering himself in his seat. Without looking at his boyfriend, soon to be beheaded, he viciously bit his words out. "_Stop _it, you prick."

"_Make _me_, _beautiful_._"

Nick's fingers wandered until they found Jeff's fly. Popping it open, he continued and slowly lowered the zipper of the jeans and his fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his pants and boxers to wrap around Jeff's already hard cock.

Jeff's eyes fluttered close and his mouth hung open as he tried to keep his gasp in at the pressure around his dick. Stomach churning in pleasure, he chanced a glimpse to the people around them, noticing that they had yet to be found out, their attention still on the board. As he muffled a whimper though, he wasn't sure how long they would be. His words came out fast and strung together between

"_Goddammit, I-can't-believe-you're-doing-this-on-the-first-fucking-day_. Dick."

Nick hummed next to him. "Mmm, but I'm _your_ dick." He lifted his hand, brushing the pad of his thumb against the slit of Jeff's head before stroking down to the base again. "And you expected better of me? I'm surprised of you."

Jeff swallowed and choked on a gasp. "I-I _really_ should lower my expectations."

Nick nodded his head slightly, hand still moving and squeezing around Jeff's swollen muscle, words leaving him in a whisper. "Might as well seeing as how high your ass'll be in the air."

Jeff felt a shaky sigh leave him, eyes closing as he remembered nights previous. Bent over and face pressed into their bed as he was taken from behind, Nick growling in his ear.

Nick chuckled slightly to himself as he heard the inhibited groan leave Jeff's lips. "It'll balance things out."

The blonde turned his attention, what he could, back toward the front of the room, gulping down the shivers and aching erection between his thighs. There was nothing he could do at the moment. He could bat Nick's hand away, say something offensive, but there was the chance that someone's attention would be caught and the same with the thought of getting up and leaving the lecture hall.

Nick's hand continued to move under the coat, tightening his grip on the base of Jeff's swollen cock and tugging upward, twisting his wrist just as he reached the blonde squirmed, legs scissoring, half out of the need for more friction and half to try and move his hand away to get rid of the problem. He tried to keep his eyes on the front of the room to evade questioning looks from the professor, nodding now and again to show that he was paying attention. Or at least trying to.

"You, there!" The professor suddenly called out, pointing directly at Jeff. "The blonde that looks like he should be in a boy band."

Jeff's eyes widened and his breath hitched as his gaze connected with the teacher, Nick's hand momentarily pausing around him to chuckle at the comment. Jeff whipped his head around to cast a pleading look at Nick, begging him to take his hand away.

Nick just smiled and nodded toward the front of the room encouragingly until Jeff looked away from him and back toward the speaker.

"What do you believe the unit on sexuality will be about? What will it cover?"

Just as Jeff was about the speak, the brunette's hand began to move once again, lightly this time, though it still had an overwhelming affect. Shuffling in his seat, his voice came out broken, sweat starting to form at the back of his neck. "I-I believe that it'll be about the..." He closed his eyes for a moment as the tips of Nick's fingers ran over the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Breathing deep, he opened his eyes back up and continued. "-the ssself discovery of one's identity in the physical and _**SEXUAL **_form." Jeff yelped, stifling a gasp as the pad of Nick's thumb flicked over the slit at his cock's head, shocks running down his length and spreading throughout his pelvis.

"Very good..." The man paused, examining him for a moment with slitted eyes before he continued. "Not many students would come to such a conclusion and would immediately go to the act of sex and other forms as... masturbation." He paused. "Or get so _excited _about it." He nodded with approval before turning his attention away from Jeff to continue to question the other students about the outline of the syllabus.

Suddenly there was the hustle and bustle around them, students stood up and stretched to follow each other down the steps, talking amongst themselves about the lesson and the rest of their day. Nick retracted his hand just as Kurt and Blaine stood in front of them and turned toward them, an obvious smile on Blaine's face. "We'll see you guys later. Have... fun." Blaine tugged on his coat and grabbed his things taking a few steps toward the exit as Kurt turned to them, gaze almost scandalous. "_Too much _fun, I hope." He through them a wink and there was a slight jump in his step as Kurt followed the other brunette, casting one last glance at the pair still seated as everything quieted and only they were left.

"You're such an ass." Immediately Jeff turned to Nick, slugging him in the shoulder and causing the shorter of the two to echo out in laughter.

"I love you too, babe."

Jeff squirmed in his seat, still hard and pulsing between his thighs. "My first class, Nicky. My first goddamn class and you had give me a hand job? You're…" He growled and moved to close up his jeans, only somewhat wincing, the pressure and coarseness of the material against his hard-on rough and unwanted. "_Fuck_…" He closed his eyes, settling back in his seat and breathing through his mouth as he tried to calm himself down, though failing as he remembered the the way Nick's nails had dragged down his back the night previously. '_Stupid cock can't even let me…_'

"What? I thought I was doing you a favor. Anyone else would think you're lucky to get off during a lesson while taking notes. You're _multitasking._ I'm just helping. It's _practically _a civil service."

He felt a pressure against his dick and he sighed slightly, hips twitching against the hand before he opened his eyes and slapped Nick's hand away. "No! _Seriously_? I just told you to stop!"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a hand job," Nick said, ignoring his last statement, though pulling away. "You didn't even get to finish." He shrugged. "I just thought I could take care of the problem." He stood, stretching and baring his hips as his shirt rode up. "Guess I'll just leave you to take care of that issue yourself then," he said, placing the contents on his desk into his own back, slipping something into his pocket, and lugging it as he made his way down the stairs. Just as he hit the bottom step he said almost to himself, yet purposely loud, "I was gonna make it _so _good for you…" He continued walking without looking back and just before he reached the doors he heard Jeff's voice.

"H-how good?"

Jeff had watched Nick walk away from him, his cock already missing the warmth that it had been immersed in. It was pulsing and it _hurt _and all he wanted was for it to go away… but if there was a possibility for it to disappear and he'd get _pleasure_ from it… And "good" with Nick usually meant, well, _good._ Not to mention that he still had some frustration saved up from last time. Though he had been totally spent afterward, he had still found himself with an urge to continue in the pit of his stomach. Wanting _more_. He stood, his dick only half shoved back in his pants as he made his way slowly down the steps close to where Nick stood. "_How_ good, Nicky?"

Nick stopped in his tracks and a wicked grin grew on his face, eyes unfocused on the crack of the door only inches away from his nose. His hand slowly lifted, fingers wrapping around the large turn lock it the middle hinge and hearing the sound bounce off the walls around them with a '_click_'. His voice purred out, already excited as images came to his head, all the possibilities of the room before them, the positions that they could _possibly_ take. The thought of Jeff's taste on his tongue.. He spun on his heels and walked toward Jeff slowly, eyes flashing in excitement and arousal. "_Very _good." He licked his lips, eyeing the blonde's hard length between his legs, messily tucked back into his boxers and jeans before raising his gaze back to Jeff's. "The kind you _scream_ for." Nick took a harsh hold of Jeff's hips and pushed him backward, crashing their lips together and causing their teeth to scrape.

Jeff found himself give out a harsh groan at Nick's words, knowing _just_ what that meant. Rough. Hard. Scratching, _Biting_. "_Ugh._" His hands came up, tangling in the brunette's hair as he pulled Nick closer, needing the feel the heat against him completely. There was a possessive edge to the brunette and Jeff found his face heat up from the thought of the bruises and marks to come, the claim that was to be made on him by his other half.

Nick smirked against Jeff before running his tongue across Jeff's lips and biting on his bottom as his fingers ran up Jeff's hips, tracing the sexy as hell V before running up his stomach and chest, bunching the material over his hands before he became impatient and growled, thrusting his hips between Jeff's thighs and dragging his hardening cock along Jeff's partially covered one and ripping the sweatshirt above the blonde's head and tossing it to the side.

Jeff's mind was off the charts as he felt the nails drag down his skin and lips wrap around a pick nub on his chest, pressure sending pleasure straight to the head of his dick and causing his skin to tingle and twitch with every thrust, suck, and sweep of his tongue. His hands came up, fingers tangling in Nick's dark curls as his head fell back. He only barely registered being pushed back, stumbling only his own two feet, and being led by the hands on his hips as he paid attention to the lips leaving heat down his chest. The back of his legs came into contact with one of the lowest seats and he felt his ass press against the edge, forcing him to stop and let out a gasp air as his heart hammered in his chest wildly, shaky fingers reaching down to find the hem of Nick's shirt and tug up until the brunette's arms came up too, so Jeff could drop the shirt to the floor.

Nick suddenly pushed Jeff back, stopping their motions as he hovered his lips above the other boy's, breathing against him and letting their panting surround them. There was a smirk and then his fingers slowly trailed down the pale chest in front of him, catching on the slightly ridges of Jeff's muscles until they hooked on the inside of his jeans. Smiling, he gently nudged his nose against Jeff's before he thrust his pants down around his feet, taking his shoes and then socks with them.

Jeff's heart was hammering in his chest. He was completely naked in their first lecture hall and Nick was either about to give him a _really_ good blow job, lips wrapped around his cock and _sucking_ with that _heat_... or he was about to get fucked _really_ well and feel it for some time later. He could practically hear the noises they were about to make... Either way, he was on the precipice of a pleasurable high and helplessness of feeling as though _anyone_ was going to find them, regardless of Nick locking the entrance. They would also have to work quick, unsure when the next lecture in the room would be taking place.

Hands wrapped around Jeff's dick and tugged harshly, his hips spasming and thrusting into the heat. His fingers fumbled with Nick's own zipper and button before they were finally pushed away so Nick could do it himself, clothes falling in a heap at their feet and joining the already discarded lips connected and Jeff felt Nick's tongue invade his mouth once more as he was forced to turn and move backward. He almost stumbled and Nick would have chuckled if he hadn't been so aroused. Instead, a growl left vibrated in his throat, warning Jeff to keep on his feet. The blonde's thighs came into contact with something behind him and he found it to be the edge of the desk pushing into his skin. Jeff felt Nick move down, tracing his tongue along his neck until he reached his ear, and whispered against him gently, lips bumping against his lobe with every word. "Bend over for me, babe." There was a hard twist of his hips and Jeff was forced to turn around and face the desk, breath leaving him as he felt Nick's cock press against his ass and force him forward.

Nick kicked Jeff's legs apart and pressed the palm of his hand against the center of the back bare for him. He forced Jeff forward against the desk until he was leaning on his elbows, face pressed against the mahogany woodwork. Then his fingers slowly slid down the blonde's back, tracing the twitching muscles and edges of Jeff's spine until they reached the crack of his ass. Fuck, he was _beautiful_. Bent over, panting, so ready for him to be _taken_. Eyes rakng over his prize, he said softly, almost to himself, "So eager for me to fuck that tight ass of yours..." Nick couldn't help but felt his blood boil in his chest as his fingers parted Jeff's ass and he used his thighs to keep the other teen in place. Jeff's hips dug into the edge of the desk and his cock painfully rubbed against the smooth surface, shocks shooting up his chest with every movement. His hands gripped at anything he could reach. He faintly heard the crinkling of paper between his digits and the felt the uneven grip he had of a pen against the pads of his fingers.

The brunette licked his lips, eyeing his prize, before he shoved his finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva and popping it out to slip it between each of Jeff's cheeks, teasing his hole and prodding gently with only his tip. Jeff's shoulders were shaking, his chest heaving against the hard surface underneath him as his body twitched in want. His voice somewhat failed, falling short of manageable as it came out broken. "Ple-eeease," He dropped his forehead to the desk and wiggled his ass, asking and pushing the finger slightly deeper into himself.

Nick's eyes flashed as he watched Jeff's ass continue to move in front of him, fingertip dipping into the pink orifice. Cocking his head slightly to the side, he gripped at Jeff's hip with his other hand. "Well... since you asked so nicely." Slowly, he moved his hand forward until his entire finger was gone, enticing the smallest of moans from the bent over blonde and causing the hips to twitch beneath his touch. The muscles around his finger clench and Nick nearly moaned himself, ready for them to contract around his own aching dick. Gently, he moved it in and out, feeling the tug and pull of Jeff's skin against his own.

Jeff's elbows were loosing the battle of holding him up, and his breath came out against the hardwood surface, fogging it against the nice polish and clearing up almost instantly. He continued to move back as best he could, welcoming the slight burn of Nick's finger in his as it continued to move and then was joined with another, scissoring and stretching him with a striking of heat at every movement. His head suddenly flew back, a long whine leaving his mouth as Nick's fingers curled in him, grazing roughly over something deep inside him and sending bolts of electricity to the tip of his dick. "Ahhhh..."

Nick grinned, watching as his fingers both bit into Jeff's hips and moved into his ass, the sound of Jeff's voice ringing in his ears. He continuing to add fingers, curling and searching for the button deep inside the taller male that made those delicious sounds fall from those perfect pink lips. Suddenly, he felt Jeff buck back, ass hitting his knuckles and Jeff's head fell forward as a low groan was heard. He continued to do it, Jeff's hips moving in front of him, begging for his fingers to go deeper inside him. Nick's heart was pounding in his chest as he kept his hand nearly still, only moving them inside on every back thrust to rub against the nub and continue to tease the blonde. "Shit, Jeff." His eyes wouldn't move away from the sight as his fingers continued to appear and disappear, ass cheeks hitting his knuckles. "You look so hot... fucking yourself on my fingers." He licked his lips, watching Jeff's movements with a predatory gaze, voice raspy. "Begging for my cock to take their place."

Jeff groaned in agreement as he continued to move backward, angling his hips just right so that every time he was filled, those fingers hit deep inside him just perfectly. His length twitched at Nick's words, wanting nothing more than for his ass to be full, for Nick to be screwing him and filling him like he had been imagining for the last hour. He was past need, hell, past any sort of form of dignity. All he knew was that he wanted it. His voice hitched and he gasped as he felt Nick press against his prostate. "I-I want it." He adjusted himself, getting back fully on his elbows and thrusting his hips back into the air, knowing that this was what Nick wanted. "I want your dick." His voice came out viciously, more of a demand than a pleading gesture. "_Fuck _me."

Nick saw a flash of white, a primeval need to fulfil the request suddenly overwhelming his senses as he growled and suddenly shoved his fingers fully into Jeff and curled them one last time before pulling them all the way out, only just catching the whimper that had come from Jeff missing the intrusion. Quickly he pumped his hard cock a few times, covering it with his saliva and pre-cum before he lined himself up with Jeff's pink hole, he tip of his dick brushing along the crack of his ass. He grinned, watching as Jeff's hips moved once more, thighs twitching and moving to try and take Nick in. He licked his lips, watching his dick, sleek and wet rub up and down his crack before his voice came out with a gasp. "What was that you wanted, Jeff?" His eyes flickered up, watching Jeff's hair sway against the back of his head. "What did you want from me? Tell me."

Jeff groaned as he felt the head of Nick's cock push inside of him, settling just inside the first ring of muscle, but otherwise unmoving. He tried to move back himself, to take Nick in further, but Nick's hands had moved to his hips, keeping him in place, pinned to the desk. "You..." He gasped, as Nick twitched forward, moving forward, less than an inch, but enough to set him off. "Shit, Nicky. I want your dick," he pleaded. "_Please_."

Chest on fire, the head of his dick in heat and clenched to so impossibly tight, Nick leaned forward until his lips brushed the rim of Jeff's ear so he could hiss. "Good answer." Suddenly, his hips slammed forward, causing his hips to smack against Jeff's ass and send an intoxicating slapping sound around the room. Nick groaned, eyes fluttering close as he was consumed in fire. Jeff's muscles collapse around him, tightening so perfectly and squeezing him ruthlessly. "Holy _shit_."

Jeff's breath left him, head snapping back and back caving in as he arched into the feel of fullness. His muscles tensed and clenched around the intrusion, a sharp jolt of electricity running up his spine and ending at the back of his neck, causing him to throw his head back and groan. His fingers dug into the wood, bones jutting out from their joints and Jeff tried to find something to hold onto as he felt Nick leave him almost completely and then shove all the way in, hitting him deep and causing his thighs to push against the desk over and over until he was a gasping, moaning mess. "_Ugggh_..." At one point he tried to stand up, straighten his back and adjust himself, but he found himself pushed forward once again, chest pressed into the wood and teeth digging into his shoulder, sending a painful pleasure radiation from the teeth marks before a tongue reached out to wipe at him and run up his neck to rid the slight burn. His hair, swinging with every thrust that Nick made into him, suddenly brushed against his cheek as puffs of air came out against his ear, lips bumping in time with the thick length moving in his ass.

"Did I _say _you could stand?"

Nick watched the blond beneath him, pushing himself further and harder against him as he watched the skin of his ass move with every snap of his hips. Every time his pelvis moved, he watched his cock move in and out of him, feeling the delicious friction and heat swarming in the pit of his stomach, as sparks slid up the flat plane of his stomach. His jaw dropped, eyes rolling as Jeff started to move against him, a small whine leaving his lips with every backward thrust, ass wiggling to take in more, to immerse him in this _heat_.

Nick's nails ran down Jeff's back, leaving trails of heat and causing Jeff to shiver under his touch as he desperately continued to move back onto Nick's cock. And then he suddenly found himself whining, Nick's movement stopping completely as his hand gripped Jeff's bones. He was buried to the hilt, filling Jeff, yet giving no friction, no sparks... The brunette leaned forward once more as he eyed the sweat forming against the other's skin, tongue running up Jeff's spin until he landed on his neck and his mouth landed back on Jeff's ear. "Say it," he whispered with a husky voice. "Tell me you're my little _bitch_." Nick ran the tip of his tongue around the shell of Jeff's ear before spitting out the next words, a hand coming up to tangle in Jeff's hair and pull his head back as he continued. "_Beg_ me..."

Jeff's knees buckled slightly and he found himself grabbing onto the opposite edge of the desk to keep him up, Nick's breath brushing against the back of his neck and lobe. The undying need to feel it, for the heat to continue to pool in his stomach until he spilled against the wood was causing his head to spin and length to pulse, Nick's words striking the urge to cave and give what he needed, anything to feel the friction again. Just as his mouth opened, he felt Nick pull all the way out and slam back in, a teasing motion that knocked the wind from him and caused him to see stars. "Gah..." His fingers clenched against the polish, pads pushing knuckles turning white as he tried to make sense of what he was suppose to do again as his Adams apple bobbed against the air. "I-I.." He swallowed, remembering his goal, remembering the purpose for him to be speaking. "I'm your bitch. Please," his voice pleaded, words hissing between his teeth. "Please, fuck me, Nicky. _I'm your bitch_."

Nick's teeth latched onto Jeff's earlobe and he bit down hard before running his tongue over it soothingly, chest leaping at Jeff's words and cock twitching inside Jeff's tight hole at the confession. "Fuck _yes_, you are." His hand traveled down Jeff's back, fingers tracing the scratch marks from only a few minutes ago and also the night before. He breathed against Jeff's ear, smirk plastered on his face. "You ready?" He waited for Jeff to nod, a whine escaping him and just as he watched Jeff's hand skid down the desk, Nick's own lashed out, tangling their fingers and slamming them against the desktop. "_No touching._" Breathing, Nick rocked gently against him once. "You're going to come all over the desk just by me fucking you." There was a whimper and Jeff's head fell forward. Slowly Nick pulled back, almost completely out before slamming back in, knocking Jeff forward and causing an echo to ring around them, the grain of the wood scraping against the tile as the desk moved with them.

Gasping, Jeff's fingers tightened around Nick's, mouth hanging open as he felt Nick's cock fill him with every crash against him. Every time something was hit deep inside him, sending pleasurable waves to the tip of is own and causing his muscles to clench and pulse around the intrusion. Shit, he loved it. He loved being completely _owned_. Branded with the sweat and words that Nick covered him with, being filled to the rim with the brunette's come and dick over and over.

Nick's legs were starting to give out. He could feel his muscles twitch with every forward thrust and he was becoming light-headed, spring ready to let loose so he could fill Jeff and become overcome with pleasure. Shakily, he swallowed and managed to spit out, "Are you gonna be a _good_ boy... if I let your hands go?" It seemed as though Jeff couldn't manage such a task other than sounds, so Nick took the motion of the hair moving against his forehead as a nod and his hands slowly let go of the blonde's. They trailed down his boyfriend's sides and landed on his hips, now helping him, fingers digging into bone and pulling him back with every one of his forward strokes.

He was close, but he needed to finish his task. Licking his lips, he rasped and pinched his nails into Jeff's skin. "_Come for me_." His breathing erratic, Nick managed only to pump himself a few more times before he leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the crook of Jeff's shoulder and muffling a cry as he continued to move, muscles contracting as he felt himself empty into Jeff.

"_Fuck!_" Jeff yelled, fire erupting in his stomach as he felt himself shoot out against the desk. Electricity ran down his neck and spread across his skin, fingers clenched into his palms as he felt Nick continued to rock into him until he slowed down and was laying on top of him in a dead weight. Their sweat mixed and skin slid as each of them caught their breaths, chests heaving and eyes closed. After some time, he felt Nick's forehead lift from the center of his shoulder blades and lips gently press against his shoulders. He murmured, a heat spreading through him one more at the closeness. No matter how many times they were together, nor how rough, it was nice to feel the love that came from his counterpart.

Arms weaved around his stomach and squeezed him. Against him, Jeff felt Nick grin.

"I _told_ you, you'd scream for it."

Jeff frowned as the moment was lost and Nick pulled out of him, feeling the cum slowly leak from him and drip down the inside of his leg. "Shut up."

"Oh, you can still talk. Good, you'll need your voice later."

Just as Jeff turned around, he caught the wink that Nick threw as he started to dress and he scowled as he tried to stand up fully, wincing slightly internally as there was a small spike of pain in his pelvis. "I don't think so. I'll beat the _shit_ out of you if you come _anywhere_ near me in the next 24 hours." Glancing down, he could already see the bruises starting to form against his thighs from the desk.

Nick's smile grew as he picked up his shirt to throw it over his head and then leaned down to grab Jeff's and step toward him. "With your hands or your _mouth_? I'm curious." His eyes racked over the bruises too, a possessive warmth growing in his chest as he noticed his teeth marks and hickeys.

The taller boy snatched his shirt from Nick and slipped into it. Glancing around, Jeff lifted his leg and gestured to the liquid. "How the hell am I suppose to get rid of this? I can't just walk out of here without pants on..."

"Well, you _could_, but I don't think you'd make it far without me shoving you against a wall."

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked around for something to soak up the cum. "Seriously, I need something..."

Nick sighed exasperatedly and took a hold of Jeff's hips once more. "Let me help you." Quickly he got to his knees and stuck his tongue out, running it up the inside of the exposed thigh. His fingers spread Jeff's cheeks, pink appendage dipping and licking up what had been left behind as his lips locked around the hole and suck out what he could.

Jeff let out a shaky breath as he leaned against the desk once more, shivers reaching his legs as he felt a Nick's hot tongue run up his leg and press into him before he quickly retracted. He stood there for a moment, eyes closed as he composed himself enough to talk without his voice becoming shaky. "You are _such_ a dick, dude."

Nick hummed and held out Jeff's pants to him, licking his lips to rid himself of the evidence with a cocky grin. "As long as I'm _your_ dick..."

There was a cough outside.

Jeff's head snapped to the side as he waited for another sound, both frozen at the thought of someone just outside the door and unable to think of what to do until he grabbed his pants from Nick and quickly put them on.

For a long moment, they both stood there, Jeff's face heated and pants undone as Nick's eyes surveyed the door.

"_Seriously_, you guys?"

Slowly both of them realized who it was and a smile grew on Nick's face once more, eyes gleaming in Jeff's direction.

"I gave you a half hour. _Please_ don't tell me you're going to go at it again." There was a pause. "I just need to get my _notebook_."

Nick walked over to the doors and flipped the lock as Jeff fumbled to zip himself up and get his socks and shoes back on. The brunette opened the door to reveal the slightly shorter male with a somewhat exasperated look on his face, eyes flickering between the two.

Blaine slid through the door and made his way up the steps as Nick called out to him.

"Oh, come on, man. We were just having _fun_."

Blaine adjusted his bag on his shoulder and shoved the forgotten notebook between a few of his folders and he sloppily made his way back down the steps. "Yeah. I heard." He glanced at Jeff, lips slightly twitching. "_All_ of it."

Jeff squirmed slightly, a smirk being held back with the urge to shrug. Really, he couldn't deny it anymore if he wanted to.

Blaine shook his head. "Sometimes I appreciate Kurt and I not being your neighbors anymore..." There was a smile on his face, though he sounded teasing. He walked backward our the door. "I'll see you guys later in Anthro. Gotta catch up with Kurt for coffee before our next class."

As their friend disappeared, Nick turned to Jeff. "It could have been worse. Could have been a professor."

"Professor?"

An older woman stepped into the doorway and surveyed the two curiously, apparently here to teach her next lesson. "Would you happen to be talking about me?"

Jeff's eyes widened and his face quickly heated before he ran up the steps and grabbed his own things, completely ignoring Nick so his eyes could scan the desk still covered in his cum as he ran out the doorway.

Nick pursed his lips together to keep them from curling upward and gathered his own things. He followed Jeff's path after he nodded in the woman's direction. "The classroom is yours, professor." With that, he slipped out the door and smirked as made his way through the halls until he reached the exit. Pushing forward, Nick found his boyfriend standing in the middle of the walkway, glaring in his direction before spinning around and making his way toward their next destination.

Jeff's face still flushed, the words left his lips in a rush. "We are _never _taking one of her classes."

Nick's tongue ran over his lips as he fell into step with Jeff. Slipping his fingers into his pockets, he lifted his shoulders and spoke without looking at his boyfriend, smile playing on his lips. "Actually... I'm _pretty_ sure she teaches Anthro."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it. Worked on this bitch for nearly two months. Only reason being because I had writers block from the point Nick locked the door to the part where he had Jeff bent over. Haha, everything else was written.

Anyway, let me know what you think and I hope you all enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
